


Sparks

by pinefree



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinefree/pseuds/pinefree
Summary: Meg faces a broken heart, and finds comfort in an unlikely place.[Companion to my previous work "Don't Thank Me Just Yet."]
Relationships: Hades/Megara (Disney: Hercules)
Kudos: 3





	Sparks

She liked to think she knew men well enough.

She knew the poses to flaunt, the looks to give, the tone of voice to use - tools at her disposal to control them. The hard part was making it look so effortless. Driving a man wild had become something of a sport, a game to play when boredom set in. 

Until she met him. The recent bane of her existence. 

Beautifully chiseled, golden tan skin, thick dark hair. Enough to make any sensible girl weak in the knees. But what sealed the deal were his words - those sweet nothings that seemed to be her complete undoing. No one had ever spoken to her with such passion, such tenderness, such love, and soon she became addicted to them. The thought of losing him became the most terrifying thing in the world. For the first time, she could see herself spending the rest of her life with someone. No, NEEDING to spend the rest of her life with someone. 

Then, the sickness came. She did all she could for him, tending to his every need, visiting every healer she could find. Most evenings were spent at his bedside, tears silently rolling down her cheeks in especially weak moments. 

Weakness… how she hated it. Cynicism was her first line of defense. Of course, she thought, the Gods must rip this happiness from me the second they notice it. Nothing better to do in their immortal lives than play games with human affairs. 

The thoughts of Gods eventually presented her with an idea - an appeal. To the God of Death. 

In desperation, before stopping to consider the magnitude, she closed her eyes and began to pray to Hades. She pleaded with him silently to stop this, she would do anything…

Foolish. Pathetic. Weak.

~*~*~

After her bargain with Hades, it seemed her beloved was even stronger and more vibrant than before. Her heart swelled with pride at knowing she had been the one to truly help him, and in return she would get her happily ever after. 

Until he began spending a little more time away, and his side of the bed remained empty more often than not. He grew more distant from her, placating her with touches and words that just felt empty, more obligatory than romantic. She had kept the details of her deal with Hades to herself so as not to worry him, but this was becoming more and more difficult. Insecurity plagued her mind like its own kind of sickness, and she could feel him pulling away as she became more desperate, more anxious. His indifference to her was infuriating, and each time he left, mumbling some flimsy excuse, she felt like shouting at him, “I saved your life in exchange for MY SOUL!” 

The worst part was, she already knew what he was about to say when she saw him for the final time. The concern in his eyes, the guilt in his face, the wringing of his hands… it became so painfully obvious, she almost wished he wouldn’t even say it out loud. 

“I’m in love with someone else. I’m so sorry, Megara…” He reached out a hand for hers gently, but she pulled away abruptly. The tears were starting already, and she couldn’t bear for him to see that. Her voice would certainly break if she tried to speak. So she ran.

~*~*~

Collapsing into her bed, she finally let loose the sob she had been suppressing. How could he do this to her? After all she gave up for him… It seemed the Gods truly did delight in seeing her suffer.

“Tough break, huh babe?”

Oh Gods. Not now. Please.

Hades was leaning against the doorway to her bedroom casually. She turned her head to meet his gaze. Apparently this God delighted in seeing her suffer so much, he wanted a front row seat to the show.

“Please, leave me be…” she managed to choke out. The crying had stopped, but she felt weak and tired. And though Hades was technically her master, she couldn’t help but wish he never saw her like this. It was bad enough for her ex to pity her - she couldn’t take it if Hades did too.

“Aww, c’mon sweetness. I’m here to help my favorite minion.” He grinned and sauntered over to sit at the end of her bed. “Want me to extend an invitation for the both of them to the Underworld? Shoot fireballs at their heads? Send ‘em for a dip in the Styx?” If she didn’t know better, she’d think he was seriously trying to make her feel better.

“Why are you here? Why are you being nice to me?” She studied him, trying to figure out when the joke would end, with her miserable life being the punchline. 

He shrugged. “What can I say, I’m a sucker for a damsel in distress. Especially a gorgeous one.” This prompted a small smile in her. Any other time, such flattery would warrant an eye roll, but something about a God saying it to her right after being dumped… well, she was going to take what she could get.

She gave a small chuckle, then sat herself up, arms wrapped around her knees. “I guess I just thought we were untouchable. Everything seemed so perfect. I had never felt so safe and loved by someone…” Her eyes wandered off to the floor, and she prayed the tears would hold off.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on the top of her thigh. The touch sent a shiver down her spine. Looking up, she saw Hades closer to her than before. 

“Take it from me, a guy who’s been around a few times - nothing is perfect. And there are plenty of stunningly handsome morons to go around out there. I’m sure you could have any one you so desired.” She stared at him, taken aback at this side of Hades. Never had she expected him to actually care about her, or offer words of comfort, even in his own biting, sarcastic sort of way. This stirred something in her. Her heart was churning with different emotions, but raw instinct compelled her to lean forward, to thank him somehow for his concern…

His surprise quickly melted away, and he returned her fervor. His lips were warm against hers, and the hand he brought to cup her cheek was heating quickly. She could sense he was letting her set the pace, and this both endeared her to him and washed away any uneasiness in her mind. Her mouth met his over and over again, and she brought her thin arms up to drape around his massive shoulders. Gods, this felt so good…

She pulled away gently, resting her arms on him still. She smirked, her lips and cheeks now flushed with life.

His eyes drank her in, his fingers twirling a piece of her auburn hair. “Guess it must be my lucky day. Can’t say I didn’t hope that was gonna happen, but color me surprised. Let’s hope there’s more where that came from.” He winked at her. She felt a spark of excitement in her chest.

“I’m starting to think there might be."


End file.
